Understood
by PrInCeSs4lIfE
Summary: Based on the movie ' The Good Girl' with Friends Characters...Mostly R&R...Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters.  
  
Based on the movie' The Good Girl' with some changes. Please RnR!!  
  
  
  
Before him came everything was the same. I hated my life and everything about it. Nothing ever changed. No one got me. My own husband could never understand me. I worked at Rainbow Brite. The only grocery store in the whole town, everyday from 9:00 to 5:00 seeing the same people at the same time talking about the same meaningless stuff. Then like a breath of fresh air, one Monday morning I went into work. There he was sitting behind a register reading a book. By Wednesday the curiosity was killing me. I had asked every one in the store about him. No one knew anything. He didn't talk much. I walked over to his register.  
  
" Hello I'm Rachel."  
  
I held out my hand. He lightly gripped it and replied, " I'm Ross Gellar."  
  
His touch made my heart beat quicken.  
  
" What are you reading?"  
  
" Jurassic Park." He replied holding up a very worn book.  
  
" I've seen the movie." I said trying to break the silence.  
  
" Well you should read the book it's a lot better." He said, " Here you can borrow my copy. I've read it so many times."  
  
He held out the book and I took it.  
  
" So I guess you like dinosaurs?"  
  
" Yeah." He answered, " If you want I could show you my collection after work?"  
  
" Okay." I agreed.  
  
I had no idea why I had said yes. I didn't really like dinosaurs. But something about him made me what to know him, all about him.  
  
At five I met him outside, by the vending machines.  
  
"Where's your car?" I asked.  
  
" I walk."  
  
" Well I'll drive you home today."  
  
He smiled and nodded his head. I lead him to my car. He told me which way to turn and I stopped right in front of his house.  
  
" C'mon in."  
  
I walked through the front door to the living room. There was a simple green couch and a small TV. It was clean and smelled like Listerine. The pictures on the wall featured all sorts of dinosaurs, every species from T-Rex to the Triceratops. Dinosaur magazines scattered his coffee table. I looked at the Newsweek on top which boldly said " Jurassic Park: A Reality."  
  
" Come in here."  
  
I followed into a room down the hall. The room looked like an office, a computer sat in the corner. On the wall hung models of DNA, along with various dinosaur models.  
  
" This is where I conduct my research."  
  
I nodded and smiled, yet continued to look around. At his computer desk I saw a picture of a pretty dark haired woman at the Statue of Liberty. I walked over and pick up the picture.  
  
" Who's this?"  
  
I was thinking ex- girlfriend, wife something.  
  
" That's my sister, Monica."  
  
" She lives in New York."  
  
" Yeah I did too." Ross answered, " but I had to get away."  
  
" What to see something?"  
  
I wanted to ask more about why he had left such a big city to come to an unimportant small town, but I agreed and followed him again. He took me to his bedroom. Over his bed hung a picture of the skyline of New York. The only thing in his room that did not feature dinosaurs. I was looking at his Stegosaurus shaped lamp, when I saw the clock on his nightstand. 6:30.  
  
" Ross, I really need to go my husband will be wondering about me." " Since when do you have husband?" he asked.  
  
" Since three years."  
  
I held up my left ring finger to show him the simple gold band.  
  
" He doesn't get me."  
  
" I know the feeling. My family never got me that why I had to leave. I dropped out of the Masters program at NYU. No one got me there either. Did you go to college?"  
  
" No, I was afraid I would lose Danny." I explained, " Danny's my husband."  
  
With that I said good-bye and went to my car. I dreaded coming home. I walked through the front door, Danny and his best friend Joey sat on the couch.  
  
" Hi Rachel." Joey greeted me.  
  
" Hey Rach." Danny said. He looked over at me nodded and turned back to the TV.  
  
" Hi." I solemnly answered, " Wha'cha watching?"  
  
" Bay Watch." Danny answered giggling. He reached to grab his can of Budweiser; his hands were covered in grease.  
  
" Danny." I stated, " You have grease all over you. You too, Joe. Can't you clean up before you sit on the couch?"  
  
" Oh Rach, Don't worry we'll clean it up."  
  
I retreated to our bedroom disgusted. As I lay in bed that night my mind was on Ross. Why I didn't know? Something about Ross Gellar had me fascinated. Could he be the one who would finally get me?  
  
Should I even continue? Ross isn't crazy, just misunderstood. Does anyone even like this? Please RnR! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters or the storyline of 'The Good Girl'.  
  
Based on the movie' The Good Girl' with the Friends characters and some changes. Please RnR!!  
  
The weeks went by. Ross changed my mundane life. He always had someone or something to talk about. I found myself enjoying his company more and more.  
  
" Morning Rachel." Ross said as I walked by his register.  
  
" Morning." I said as I smiled back at him.  
  
I didn't talk to Ross much that morning, it seems everyone wanted a makeover. But at lunch Ross sat with me like always.  
  
" So why did you get married?" Ross asked. I was a little startled. Usually I asked the questions. Mostly about the city or Jurassic Park.  
  
" I don't know. I was young and I wanted to get back at my parent's."  
  
" Oh yeah.. Why did you want to get back at your parents?"  
  
" They forbid me to see Danny, so I married him."  
  
Ross smiled, one of the only times I'd seen him smile.  
  
" You have a nice smile."  
  
" You do too."  
  
He leaned in as if to kiss me. I quickly pulled away shaking my head.  
  
" No, Ross I'm married."  
  
" I know I'm sorry.I should go."  
  
He stood up and scampered inside like a scared deer. I hesitated in following him; in a small town like this it was hard to do anything with out someone finding out about it. So I finished the remaining drops of my soda and went back inside.  
  
Ross avoided eye contact for the rest of the day. As I left that night I saw Ross walking toward his home.  
  
" Ross" I called to him, " Wanna ride?"  
  
Another smile spread across his face and he ran over to my car.  
  
" Thanks Rachel." Ross told me, " If you want you can come over?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" I promise no kissing or anything."  
  
I looked at the clock in the car 5:35. It was Friday. The shop closed late tonight, Danny wouldn't be home until 8:00.  
  
" Okay."  
  
When we got inside I found the room the same as the last time I'd seen it, except there was a new picture on the coffee table. It was the same girl, Ross's sister, from the picture in his bedroom, this time she donned a wedding dress. She was embraced by I assumed the groom.  
  
" You're sister got married." I asked him.  
  
" Yeah last week." Ross answered, " She married my roommate from College. He's the in the picture."  
  
" Oh."  
  
I was dying to ask 'Why didn't you go to your own sister's wedding?' But something stopped me.  
  
" Was it a big wedding?"  
  
" Yeah. My sister had her wedding planned since she was five. I guess it's a girl thing."  
  
I nodded in response.  
  
" Rachel ..Do you ever.I mean.. think about.?"  
  
" Think about what?"  
  
" Think about me."  
  
" Yeah sometimes. Why?"  
  
My heart raced. He sat next to me and moved in closer. Placing his hand on my knee.  
  
" I like you Rachel."  
  
" Oh honey I like you too."  
  
He leaned in to kiss me. This time I didn't stop him. The kiss made my whole life seem beautiful. I felt elated.  
  
" Rachel I want you. You understand me like no one else does. I want you, all of you."  
  
My mind was flying a million miles a minute. Flashes of Danny, my job, this town, and finally Ross.Ross the only thing I wanted anymore. The only thing that hadn't succumb to my loathing.  
  
" I want you more then the world."  
  
More to come! Please RnR! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters or the storyline of 'The Good Girl'.  
  
Based on the movie' The Good Girl' with the Friends characters and some changes. Please RnR!!  
  
Ross's kiss seemed to last forever. The parting of our lips brought me back to earth. Sitting silently we gazed into each other's eyes slowly peering into the others soul. My eyes were on Ross, but my mind was flying furiously into my past.the past that had led me to this worthless life of my never-ending hatred.  
  
" Rachel" my father said in a stern voice, " I forbid to see that boy."  
  
" Daddy that's not fair."  
  
"You're 17 years old and that boy is not good enough for you. He's a waste of your time. If you don't stop seeing him I'll send you to New York City and girl don't you dare test me cause I'll do it."  
  
" Fine."  
  
I replied as I quickly ran up the stairs and threw myself on my bed. I hated my father for being so unreasonable. Didn't he know about love? Didn't he know how much I loved Danny? I lay there for what seemed to be an eternity thinking of ways to see Danny behind my father's back. Then I heard my name coming from outside my window. Looking down I saw Danny and smiled. I opened my window and called,  
  
" Hey Danny."  
  
" Rach" Danny called, " Can you come out and play tonight?"  
  
A devious smile came over my face as the thought of getting back at my father entered my mind.  
  
" Sure." I answered as I began my climb down the side of the house.  
  
Danny grabbed my hand as I joined him at his side. He smiled and kissed me. We ran to his old blue Chevy and pulled away from my house. He drove for a while until we arrived at our spot, as Danny liked to call it. Basically it was where we made love among other things.  
  
" Danny." I began," My dad forbid me to see you anymore."  
  
" That old basterd. He's always hated me." Danny argued, "Rach, l love you ...just forget him."  
  
" Danny it's just not that easy. My dad.he'll send me away."  
  
" Rach. Marry me?"  
  
" What?" I answered shocked.  
  
" You heard me. Be my wife. Then daddy can't keep us apart."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Rachel."  
  
Ross's voice brought me back to the present. I awkwardly stood up.  
  
" I should go."  
  
Ross silently got up and led me out. The drive home was quiet. When I reached my destination I put the car in park and walked through the front door. The television blared, competing with the yelling of both Joey and Danny.  
  
" What kinda call was that?!" Danny yelled.  
  
" Hi Danny." I said as I crossed through the living room toward the bedroom.  
  
More to come! Please RnR! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guiz sorrie I kno itz been like hella long but I'm going to finish this I know where I want to go with it, it might drift from the movie a lil but itz still the basic idea. As for their age itz about 21 for Rachel, Danny, Joey, and Ross is around 25-ish. Btw Ross isn't trying to really build Jurassic Park. He just likes dinosaur a lot, just like the show..lol...um I think that's it....Oh the reason Ross left NYC will come out later and if u guiz have any other question jus email or review and I'll get back to u. Please use constructive critisim and any advice would be great too. Thanks!

The sound of the door closing made him turned toward me. "Hey babe where have you been?"

Still a little dazed from Ross's kiss I shakily answered, "With a friend."

"Oh, Andrea" Danny said as he focused back on the game.

"Yeah" I lied.

Andrea is my best friend from high school. We're still close I guess. She totally adjusted to small town living. I thought that after I married Danny we would leave and start off somewhere else. But much to my chagrin, Danny got a job at the local auto shop. Joey's father owns it. I took the job at the grocery store to escape the boredom of home life. Andrea, on the other hand, has two kids to look after. I see her sometimes at the store, yet I avoid going to her house I always seem to end up babysitting. Don't get me wrong I like kids, a lot actually. But a child for Danny and I never seems to work out. I sighed and quietly left the room.

The next morning was Saturday. I love Saturday morning because I love to sleep in. Yes, my life has actually become this sad. My eyes slowly opened as the sun poured through the open window. The first thought that entered my mind as I became conscious was Ross. The complexity of the situation with him, I kissed Ross. A smile appeared on my face. I literally rolled out of bed and drug myself to the kitchen for some coffee.

I sat at the kitchen table slowly sipping the hot coffee, while deep in thought. Ross meant a lot to me but I still...

"Knock, Knock."

The knock at the door broke up my thoughts. I rose to get the door and smiled as I opened it to reveal Ross on the other side.

"Ross, Hi."

"Hey Rach. Is this a bad time?"

"No."

"Listen I came to apologize about last night. I was stupid and I know I freaked you out with the kiss. I never really had friends or a girlfriend before, except my sister. And I know your married and everything, so I guess what I'm trying to ask is would you be my friend."

His big brown eyes look at me with a hint of tragedy in them and his heartfelt request melted my heart.

"Sure, but before can I just say one thing."

He looked worried, but I know what I was about to do would reassure him. I place my hands over the sides of his face and gently kissed his lips. The kiss, just like the one the night before seemed to invoke a magical sense about it. A kiss with Danny never felt like this. And so Ross and I made love on right there on Danny's stupid greasy couch. It felt so good.

"Babe. You home."

Danny called that night as he made his way into the house, with Joey close behind. I was in an unusually good mood for reason only known to me.

"Hi Danny, Joey." I said as I walked down the hall.

Danny looked oddly giddy and Joey had a silly grin plastered over his face.

"What's going on guys?"

Joey answered, "Look what we got."

Joey held up a small plastic bag full of pot. My eyes turned to Danny.

"Danny, You promised to not do that stuff anymore. The smell makes me sick."

"Rachel. You have to let that go. It was years ago. I forgot about it, you should too."

But I could never forget. I didn't want to forget. It wasn't as easy for me. It was about two years ago. The yearly July heat wave. The heat was so bad for me being three months pregnant. I hated the taste of throw up and sweat in my mouth every morning. At night I couldn't sleep. Sick and tired, I begged Danny to use the small amount of money we have saved up from our wedding to fix our air conditioning. He agreed and set out that morning to find a repairman, he was gone all day. I worried about him. Finally he came home high as a kite, with more pot in his pockets. He put the open bag right in my face. The smell overwhelmed me and I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up the small amount of food that I had managed to eat that day. Not long after that I woke up and found my sheets covered in blood and do this day I blamed Danny.

Tear welled in my eyes as I watched them on the same couch where I had been so happy earlier, get totally wasted. My poor baby.

More to come soon. Enjoy. Review Please!


End file.
